vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanya Vs Tracer
Red Alert 3 Vs Overwatch! From across the pond of history, American and Britain have always been rivals, especially during the dog days of the America Revolution. But now, this rivalry ascends to the future! Who will prevail? The American Special Agent, or the British Overwatch Pilot? Interlude Hello there. SDS here to analyze and discuss who would win in a fight between Red Alert 3's Tanya and Overwatch's Tracer. During the dog days of the American Revolution, America and England had a ferocious rivalry, so let's take that rivalry to the next level: the future! To start off this clash of commandos, let's take a look at Tanya. Tanya The whole of the Earth was in grave danger; an extremely powerful USSR has risen up and conquered the majority of Europe, their unmatched military might steamrolling the Allied opposition until there were few states of significance left to resist a world painted Red. The United Kingdom was the last bastion of Allied European resistance, with the United States of America too far away to send help in time. However, in a plot twist to rival M. Night Shyamalan, another world power emerged: Japan, also known as the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Empire declared Imperialist war on both the Soviets and the Allies, catching both off-guard in a crucial time of the war. But the Allies had to focus on weakening the Soviet invasion force headed for the UK, as it was a top priority that one of their few powerful states stay in the war, as well as the UK's strategic location as a staging area for a potential counter-attack on Europe. Put in charge of the defense of Britain as well as the later operations was the Allied Commander, with Lt. Eva McKenna acting as his behind-the-scenes intelligence. To pitch in, the Americans sent in their best field operative: Agent Tanya. Not much is known about the legendary agent, as information surrounding her are either blatant and over-exaggerated rumours or classified by Allied authorities. What we do know is that she's a badass and a priceless asset to the Allied war effort. In no time at all, the Allies began pushing back against their Soviet invaders, though they were forced to join forces with their sworn enemies after the Empire's emergence. Tanya's skill as a fighter is mind-blowing, literally. In combat, she uses dual Black Buzzard pistols. At a closer look though, they seem to be Desert Eagles, compact firearms made by American firearms developer and manufacturer Magnum Research. I assume they're loaded with the .50 Action Express Cartridge rounds, but anything can be loaded inside these insanely-powerful handguns. For some reason, she can outpace soldiers wielding assault rifles, like the Soviet Conscript and Imperial Warrior, and we all know that assault rifles can shoot faster than ordinary pistols. But whatever was modified inside the Black Buzzards clearly opposes this statement, as Tanya can wipe out squadrons of infantry at blinding speeds. She can take down War Bears, yes the Russians implemented bears as their battlefield pet of choice, Imperial ninjas and even rogue Peacekeepers wielding riot shields. When faced against threats heavier and bulkier than infantry, namely tanks and warships, Tanya utilizes C4 Plastic Explosives. This malleable ordnance is famous for being flexible in shape while maintaining a consistent blast output, and Tanya's is... actually... Tanya's C4 IS different from the norm. C4 usually comes in a small-to-medium size shape and is often used to disable the more critical components of a target like weakpoints, areas where they might be more volatile etc. However, Tanya's version can completely annihilate vehicles as huge as the Soviet Apocalypse Tank and warships as massive as the Allied Aircraft Carrier. While one of the two mentioned is fictional, the Aircraft Carrier obviously isn't. You don't need to be a math genius, though you must be a logical and rational person, to know that a standard Aircraft Carrier would require more than just one piece of C4 to be sunk to the ocean floor in one go. Tanya defies this logic, or at least her C4 does, as anything, even entire buildings, will go down once she plants her explosives onto it, and she can even walk away from the blast-zone unscathed! To make matters worse for the Allies' enemies, the Amsterdam-based R&D company FutureTech has given her special equipment in the form of a Time Belt. The Time Belt can send Tanya back in time a few seconds, healing any damage taken and giving her the chance to retreat or recoup for another, smarter plan of attack. This makes Tanya very unpredictable, as crafty Allied Commanders can play around with the Time Belt to ensure maximum carnage. Her equipment and weapons isn't everything that makes her such a legend though; she has extensive training in all the right areas that a field operative would need such as being able to act on any and all terrain, reconnaissance and Intel-gathering, and even the privilege of being able to speak on any accord against anyone, even her superiors in the Allied High Command. She's the best of the best and her track record goes to show. While I can't say the exact amount of time she's been active on the field, it's reasonable to say that Tanya's a veteran at her work. Her Intel-gathering skills grasped onto crucial information that would lead to forward operations by the Allied Commander, who was proving his own worth leading the desperate armies of the Allies into strategic victories against both the Soviets and the Empire, her gun-fighting skills outmatch any and all infantry in the War of the Three Powers, and her C4 is capable of turning even the mighty Giga Fortress into rubble. On the other hand, she has a few very exploitable weaknesses. Her armour is poor, making her easy pickings for concentrated enemy fire or aircraft, the one unit-class she cannot target. Her pistols and C4 are designated for close-to-medium range combat only, heck the C4 requires a point-blank range to be set up, allowing combatants like the Future Tank X-1 and King Oni to kill her before given the chance. Her attitude can also be her downfall, as she is shown to be headstrong and straight-to-the-point, though she is still more than likely a smart-on-the-field type. No surprise, the Allies won the war, in all part thanks to Tanya, Eva, and the Allied Commander, the former two of the three even dressing up formally to go out on a date with the esteemed commander. Wonder who he chose... Tracer Earth was in a sour crisis; their robotic creations, the Omnics, began an open revolt and so began the Omnic Crisis, in which the entirety of the planet was hurled into chaos as humanity fought against machinery. In these times of desperation and bloodshed, the Overwatch organization rose up, standing for all things democratically-related like peace and freedom. Overwatch was made up of a colourful character cast, from German robo-paladins, angelic Swiss healers. even a freaking gorilla scientist. With such a powerful force providing overwatch (HA, BAD PUNS), the humans overcame their global crisis, defeating the robots and restoring their world to the way it was before. However, Overwatch wouldn't remain for long, as they were "supposedly" responsible for the deaths of two UN world leaders. Coupled with their unusual tactics and authority to act above their UN supervisors and you have a bad case of mistrust, and eventual downfall, with the UN shutting down the organization and the various members going into exile. Without them, the world became the target of a string of terrorist attacks, notably by a malicious mercenary group named the "Talon", which was basically the counter-Overwatch. Winston, the gorilla scientist, knew that the world needed them now more than ever, and against authorized protocols, he recalled the agents of the once-famous hero organization. First to respond was Lena Oxton, otherwise known by her codename: "Tracer". Oxton here is peppy, upbeat and British; make her blond and she probably would've stolen my heart. But my non-existent love life isn't the focus here. Tracer is actually one of the newest additions to the team and was chosen to pilot an experimental aircraft marked the "Slipstream". This fighter plane was outfitted with technology that could teleport, perfect for surprise assaults, especially with an aerial ace like Lena in control. The following came to surprise the test examiners: the "Slipstream" unintentionally teleported her through time. Believed to M.I.A. and the test run a failure, Lena was seemingly erased from existence... until she came back as a ghost. Rather than a supernatural occurrence, the Brit was actually just phased out of time and would've stayed this way had Winston not create a mind-blowing piece of technology: the Chronal Accelerator. This chest device ensured that Tracer would stay in the present time, but that's not all that the chrono-tech came with. In combat, Tracer can use her accelerator to do two time-based techniques, the first being Blink, which allows her to speed through time for a moment; on the outside it looks like she's just a blue blur. The second technique is Recall, which rewinds her own time back a few seconds, healing any wounds and placing her back to the position she was in before. To compliment her time equipment, Lena uses two Pulse Pistols, basically laser handguns, in combat. They fire really fast, and I mean REALLY fast, and come with 20-round clips per gun. Match these firearms with her natural speed and she can engulf enemies in a storm of laser-fire. The Pulse Pistols are actually connected to her Chronal Accelerator, the projectiles acting as compressed energy in place of normal bullets. For more firepower, Tracer has her Pulse Bomb, her ultimate weapon. The Pulse Bomb is a sticky ordnance, attaching itself to anything and anyone, and detonating after a short delay. The resulting explosion is devastating; it can down guys as big as Reinhardt, remember that German robo-paladin? Tracer's Pulse Bomb has a 3 meter blast radius, ensuring that no enemy squadron remains in one piece after detonation. The blast can be compared to that of Semtex, an explosive that is made up of PETN and RDX, two of the most fickle chemicals in the world, and surely they exist in the Overwatch world as well. 1-2 pounds of an unidentified explosive were used in the Lockerbie bombing, in which the entire plane was cut in two. While it's debatable if it really was Semtex, the result still goes to show, and since Semtex can molded into any kind of shape, who knows the true limits to it's destructive force. What we do know is that the Pulse Bomb is comparable to maybe say... 1-2 pounds of the Semtex. As a pilot, Tracer is daring and fearless, and can possibly pilot any kind of aircraft. As a member of Overwatch, she's paired up with a variety of different warfighters, medics and even ninja. Her natural speed is one of her best physical traits, as she can outrun pretty much anyone not aboard a Lockheed; that includes machine gun fire from mercenaries and soldiers. And while she may be just one of the newer OW members, Tracer's proven her worth in separate operations already. She was able to beat Reaper and Widowmaker, two Talon mercenaries that definitely hold more experience than her, and was even able to dodge one of Widowmaker's sniper rounds... though it did end up giving mechanical Gandhi a wicked headshot. Tracer helped end the Omnic Crisis and enduring time displacement is always impressive. Oh and she lived after falling a 3 story fall. Needless to say, this Brit is not your ordinary airman with an accent. Nevertheless, Tracer isn't the perfect soldier; her freaking pilot classification says so. Her Pulse Pistols may hold strength in numbers and speed, but their range is not built for long-range combat; anything further than a medium range, at the least, will feel nothing more than a tickle. Her Pulse Bomb is powerful, though it can dodged by opponents with quick reflexes, and the charge time is the exact opposite of her strongest physical trait: slow. It doesn't help that her Chronal Accelerator is also always under the threat of overheating; should Lena overuse her time-acceleration and time-rewinding abilities, the accelerator will shut down, leaving her helpless. And that's if it doesn't take any sort of damage; take for example her fight with Doomfist, where the Nigerian Talon leader was able to rip out her time device. Seconds later, Tracer was teleporting all over the place. When the world is in danger, you can be sure that Overwatch will be there to help, and no doubt Tracer will be the first to answer the call of duty. She'll also probably get there before everyone else... so uh... hope your local terrorist isn't Doomfist. Pre-Fight Coastline of Tokyo, Japan, 10:30 PM, Allied Forces POV In the dark of night, few Imperial eyes could see the sight of their nearest fleet being demolished by the rejuvenated Allied Pacific Navy; even worse, they were unable to make out the sight of several Riptide ACVs traversing the waters, coming closer and closer to the coastline, the infantry inside getting more and more pumped as their target location was but mere kilometres away. "This is Brigham, I would to like to remind all of you ladies and gentlemen that while we may have shown those Imperials we can sink their ships, I am more than sure that they have prepared more defences inside the capital of Japan." The British commander told the Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers inside the Riptides. "Oh relax, Brigham, these boys are with me, aren't they?" Agent Tanya, inside the lead Riptide, shot back to the intercom, earning some chuckles from some of the Allied troops. Unbeknownst to the Allies though, three unidentified blips also made their way into the city of Japan, the red dots navigating though the urban metropolis with ease, according to the Allied Commander's battlefield map. Tokyo, Japan, 10:45 PM, Overwatch Operatives POV While Imperial forces were rampant among the streets of Tokyo, Overwatch's current team, consisting of Soldier 76, Tracer and Mercy, had no difficulty evading the Tankbusters and Imperial Warriors, because... rooftops. They came to a stop atop a building that provided a nice view of the coast. 76 glanced around and found a lesser amount of guards, mechs and tanks patrolling about. "Doesn't seem to be many around, though with the city on full alert, I think we should be careful still." 76 spoke up and Mercy nodded in agreement. "Speak for yourself, oldie, I'm gonna go on ahead!" Tracer, ever the speed demon, took off, jumping onto another rooftop just as Mercy caught sight of the Allied assault forces inbound. "Oxton, wait!" Too late, her call out was in vain as Tracer was far away from earshot already. Both soldier and medic gave each other grim looks; this was't good. True to what her teammates had feared, soon Tracer found herself in a pickle; within minutes, unidentified soldiers were swarming the streets, accompanied by amphibious vehicles with machine guns. "Oxton! What happened and what's going on?!" Winston, acting as OVERWATCH, yelled in her earpiece. "Oi Winston, mate, why are unknown soldiers here?!" "They appear to be part of the Allied forces, it could be because of the current war between them, Russia and Japan." Winston calmly told her, though in reality, he was anything but calm. "There's a war going on?!" "Hey! Identity yourself!" The Overwatch pilot, crouched behind a bush, looked back and saw a squad of riot troopers aiming their shotguns at her, among them a few rocket launcher-toting soldiers and a blonde woman, though her handguns were still holstered. "Uh... hello boys...!" Tracer slowly got up, some of the Peacekeepers stepping closer to her. "Identify yourself!" One of the them demanded. "Yeah... uh... nah." In the blink of an eye, Tracer disappeared and almost all of the Allied infantry were knocked down by a blue blur (that isn't from a dead franchise). Key word: Almost. Tanya's instinct allowed her to stick her arm and let Tracer just run into it, giving herself a close-line. "Listen girl," She brought out her Black Eagles, as Tracer wiped dirt out of her googles and stood up. "You're clearly not from the Empire's army, and from how you speak, you're British, which means you're technically my ally, but..." She waved to her downed squad. "You just had to knock out my men." The pistols clicked full, prompting Tracer to bring her Pulse Pistols out. "Sorry? I mean to be fair, they were aiming at me." Tracer mentioned. "But looks like the time for talk-and-tea is over, so come on, bring it, ya bloody American." FIGHT!!! Within seconds, the air in between the commandos was filled with bullets and plasma fire; Tanya unloaded all of her clips while Tracer fired until her pistols overheated; both glanced to their guns, then glanced to each other, both had the same thought: "F**K." Tanya reacted first, tossing one of her pistols and striking Oxton square in the eyes and staggering her; as bird fluttering above her, Tanya charged forward and slammed into her with her elbow; she pistol-whipped Tracer on top of the head, kneed her in the stomach and then headbutted her back. She retrieved her second pistol and reloaded, but Tracer was ready and dodged the following gunshot; she drop-kicked Tanya back, blasting her with her P-Pistols in her prone position before spinning upwards like a break-dancer and regaining footing. She sped forward in a blue blur, dashing past Tanya several times and punching her as she did so, until Tanya dipped down at the last second and countered with a leg sweep; she stomped down, but the Brit rolled out of the way, then sprung to her feet into a tackle, rolling with the American in her grasp before kicking her up into the air. "Gotcha!" Tracer hopped up to attack, but Tanya covered herself and blocked her punch; in a slight of hand, Tanay swapped out for her C4 and tossed a large chunk into the air, making Tracer's eyes go wide; seemingly with the same thought in mind, both commandos activated their chrono-tech just as the explosive detonated; within a moment, they moved back several seconds in time to where they were. "You can move back in time too?" Tanya called out, having seen the Chronal Accelerator go to work. "You can too huh?" Tracer retorted and pointed to the Time Belt. "This just got a lot harder..." Both thought at once before running towards each other. Tracer broke out into a slide kick, though Tanya reacted by vaulting over and shooting downwards at Lena, who shot upwards in response. Despite so many shots, they all missed; Tanya landed in a roll, discreetly leaving behind a small streak of C4 along the paved street, then took off down the road. "Oi, get back here!" Tracer flashed forward and right as her foot neared the C4, the American turned around and clicked her detonator; the explosion sent Tracer into right into Tanya, who smacked her down into the ground with her pistols; she picked the Brit up then kicked her in the chest, following up with a flurry of punches before unholstering one of her Black Eagles and aiming it at Tracer's eyes. It clicked empty much to her shock, but before Tracer could recover from her daze, Tanya hurled the pistol; it smacked in between Lena's eyes again, though this time it bounced back into Tanya's hand, allowing her to reload it and strike Tracer point-blank in the eyes. While it blasted her back, all it did was merely break the googles in half, and Tracer recovered pretty fast. "That won't work again, love, that much I can promise!!" She entered a runner's stance as Tanya began opening fire; time seemed to slow down as she rushed past bullets, but let me explain what happened: In the space of 5 seconds, a bright blur flash assaulted Tanya from all angles, the only thing visible that of the America seemingly having a seizure. From the OW Op's POV, she jump-kicked him Tanya in the face hard enough to force her back a good distance. "S**t, she's too fast... I gotta outpace her, somehow..." Tanya turned tail and ran, which made Tracer chase after her, running on the side of a building and sending waves of plasma at Tanya, who zig-zagged and shot back. The chase reached it's head when the American agent skidded to a halt when she reached the end of the street... and found herself in the middle of a battle. The street by a fence overlooking the beaches was in full chaos; Allied and Imperial forces were clashing, tank-to-tank, soldier-to-soldier. Tanya ducked as a Guardian Tank's cannon erupted; she dodged an Imperial Warrior's sword slash and uppercutted him away; just a second later, Tracer rushed at her and they exchanged punches before the Brit flashed away. Tanya lunged and vaulted unknowingly over an ascending Tankbuster, rolling to a stop and firing at her opponent, who was navigating past the ongoing battle. Tracer slid underneath the legs of a Peacekeeper, picking the poor soldier up by his foot and hurling him at Tanya, the American KO'ing a Shinobi before catching the Peacekeeper and standing him on his feet. "See that one?" She pointed to the OW Operative who was now in a melee against a couple of Imperial Warriors. "Follow me and shoot her when you get the chance!" Tanya ordered, then dashed away, sending a volley of bullets Tracer's way. TBC (might not complete due to reasons) Aftermath Category:SleepyDragonSushi